Patients who have HIV and DMAC, who subsequently start highly active anti-retroviral therapy and have a response noted by significant increase in CD4 count, may not need to continue to take DMAC therapy if they are asymptomatic. Before discontinuing therapy a bone marrow biopsy must be performed. The study will also look at various immune system indicators - T cells (including memory vs. naive cells and activated vs. resting), cytokine induction capacity, and lymphocyte proliferation.